1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal fixing device for a control cable and, more particularly, to a terminal fixing device for a control cable, in which a terminal of an outer tube having an inner cable slidably inserted thereinto is fixed to a bracket serving as a fixing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 01-042647 Y B discloses a terminal device for a control cable, in which a small-diameter portion of an outer casing (i.e., an outer tube) is inserted into a U-shaped cutout groove formed at a fixing plate (i.e., a bracket. A large-diameter portion of the outer casing is urged by a spring member in such a manner as to be fitted to a recess formed at the fixing plate, thus inhibiting the outer casing from disengaging from the cutout groove so as to securely fix the outer casing to the fixing plate.
However, since the above-described device requires a dedicated spring member, the number of component parts is large, thus increasing the cost, and further, requiring a complicated work for incorporating the spring member.